


If Hearts Could Be Like TM 64

by Savorysavery



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Romance, boutiqueshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	If Hearts Could Be Like TM 64

**Summary:** Serena shares her deepest worry: that she's not special.

 **Rated** : K

 **Genre:**  Romance, Fluff

 

 **Prompt:**  "Confessions"; Based off of this headcannon found **[here](http://pokemonfemslash.tumblr.com/post/128347140351/imageshipping-boutiqueshipping-iron-will)**.

 

 **Author's Note:**  I wrote some boutiqueshipping fluff because why not, I like Pokemon. Also, I used the third skin tone setting for Serene, so dark hair, dark skin, with blue contacts because I think that’s super cute. Also, just like the B/W & B2/W2 protags, I’ve always envisioned Serena being about 14-15. This is set when she’s 17. 

 

* * *

 

It was the first time that Serena had looked at herself critically.

They were one year out, her and Shauna: a year removed from the beginning of their relationship. It was their anniversary, and while most would be thrilled to have a strong, thriving relationship, Serena was far from thrilled, heart aching as she and her girlfriend sat on the couch in their shared, Luminose City loft, soft music buzzing in the background. She tucked her brown legs close to her, wrapping her arms around her shins until she could wind her fingers together, tightly clutching them, squeezing with every anxious breath. “I feel... that I’m _boring_.”

Shauna’s eyes flared, and she tilted her head, winding a hand through a long lock of her hair. “...what?”

“I’m boring. I mean, look at you: you’re exciting. You’re cute, smart and talented. You’re a performer and have your own headline show: what do I do?” Serena paused and looked at Shauna expectantly.

“Travel as an Ambassador?” Shauna’s voice tilted up like a question, though it more statement if anything. “Be one of the most successful trainers in our region and help assist with Elite Four business at a junior level?"

“Yeah, and that’s boring to anyone except me,” Serena admitted. “I mean, even though I beat the Elite Four and took out Team Flare, I’m back to being... no one,” she finished, pressing her cheek into her arm. “No one at all.” She sighed and tilted her head, looking at Shauna. “Even one year later.”She sighed and tilted her head, looking at Shauna and felt tears roll down her cheeks, and tried to bite back an embarrassingly loud sob. 

"Serena, I-" Shauna began, but she was cut off.

"It's not like I don't like my job," she rattled out. "I do. I just... Everyone is doing so well, and I'm bare minimum." Her accent was coming out, a thick slur of vowels and short, clipped consonants. "I'm here," she shifted her hand, pointing at the floor. "And everyone is up. It's just-" _  
_

Shauna’s finger flicked out, centered on Serena’s wide, brown forehead, and it struck, sending a sharp burn between her furrowed brow. It stung, and Serena smacked a hand to her brow, hissing. “Ouch!” she exclaimed. “Shauna, what the heck was-”

Shauna shifted towards her and Serena felt a soft pressure: Shauna’s lips on hers, coaxing her to silence. Serena let out a whisper of a gasp, and felt fresh tears roll down her cheek, and she felt her legs drop away to the floor, arms slack at her side as she felt something fill her up, making her breathless. She shone like a star in that moment, blue eyes glimmering like jewels in the night. She felt like the fireworks over Parfum Palace, dazzling and bright. She let Shauna embrace her, let her arms wrap around her, and nuzzled the top of her head, still sniffling. The ache wasn’t completely gone, but she felt like se’d used TM 64, turning herself into a fierce explosion from the inside out. Shauna shifted back on the couch, and looked directly at Serena, green eyes gentle. “

You’re my _partner_ ,” she breathed, lips curved in a broad smile.”So don’t be silly anymore, okay?” She held up her right hand, fingers curved. “Or I’ll flick you again? Got it?” Shauna’s nose wrinkled up, and she tried to look stern, but it fell away, leaving her laughing.

“Okay,” Serene whispered, a bright bubble of laughter popping from her mouth.


End file.
